


A Distant Master and a Confused Demon

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel has been very distant around Sebastian lately. One day, Ciel snaps and finally decides to tell Sebastian how he feels.</p>
<p>Based on an Omegle RP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm completely rewriting the omegle log, mind you. Because my partner basically abandoned me (or they had something to do) after Ciel decided to tell Sebastian. Before he'd even actually confessed. Oh well.

Ciel sat in his office, doing some paperwork, though his mind constantly went back to his demonic butler, Sebastian Michaelis. His hair, his face, his teasing smirk, his-

In an attempt to stop the insane, but not quite uncommon, thoughts, he slammed his head on his desk. Hard. He could already feel the bruise forming as he counted down the seconds to Sebastian's arrival, knowing he would have heard such a slam.

It took exactly three seconds before Sebastian was at his side.

"My lord? Is something the matter?"

Ciel hesitated before replying,

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to see how hard I could hit my head without passing out"

He knew that was the worst excuse in the history of excuses, but he couldn't think of anything better. He waited for Sebastian to respond.

"Well... While I don't think that's the wisest thing to do, since you don't seem to enjoy the pain, I won't disturb you. Shall I bring you something for the bruising?"

Sebastian brought his gloved fingers to Ciel's forehead, right over the bruise. Ciel panicked and slapped the hand away, blushing furiously.

"No! No, I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" he said in a hysterical tone. He snatched up some papers to hide his blushing face.

"As long as you're here though, please bring me something sweet" he muttered, barely noticing that he'd said please.

Sebastian blinked as Ciel's words registered in his mind.

"'Please' How very kind of you, young master. However it is far too close to dinner time for you to be eating any sweets"

Ciel blushed even harder as he realized what he'd said. However it was too late to take it back.

"Never mind then..." he mumbled. Sebastian chuckled quietly.

"I'll bring you some tea. Sweetened with honey, that should satisfy you until dinner" the butler said. Because he was feeling a bit fond of his master at the moment, he decided to ruffle Ciel's hair before stepping away.

But instead of swatting his hand, like he expected, Ciel let out a shriek and flung himself out of the chair, and crawling as fast as he possibly could to the corner.

Sebastian stared at Ciel, slightly shocked and very confused. Ciel had been acting odd lately but this... This was just... He didn't even know.

"My lord?"

Ciel's heart was beating erratically.  _He's going to ask. He will. He'll ask and I'll break down and tell him and he'll laugh and..._

"It's nothing! Go get that tea! And that's an order!"

Sebastian sighed in defeat.

"Yes, my lord" he agreed reluctantly.

Ciel watched, relieved, as Sebastian left to make the tea he'd promised.

As soon as the door closed, Ciel nervously stood on his feet, wobbling slightly.

_What do I do? He... I can't tell him. But if I don't, what do I say instead? Would he even believe me?_

_Of course not._

Ciel looked at the door.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. I am in love with Sebastian Michaelis, but that is no excuse for my behavior. I will tell him of my feelings, regardless of his reaction" he said sternly to himself.

Then the door opened to reveal the butler of his affections.

Ciel shrieked again and threw himself under his desk.

"Um, you can just leave the tea on my desk!" he called. He heard Sebastian putting the cups on the desk.

"My lord? Are you going to come up to drink your tea?"

Heart pounding, Ciel reluctantly crawled out from under his desk. He expected Sebastian to be smirking in amusement, but... He looked concerned.

Why?

He didn't question, but took the tea he'd been given and sipped slowly, feeling Sebastian's eyes staring at him. Like he was trying to look into his mind.

_Can he do that?!_

He shook that thought from his mind. He finished the tea and gave the cup back to Sebastian, who placed it on the cart. But he didn't leave.

"My lord, would you please tell me what's bothering you?"

Ciel wanted to pour out his heart right then. He wanted to just vent everything to this demon, the demon he loved, the demon who would kill him.

"No. Get back to your duties"

There was a short pause.

"Of course, my lord"

Sebastian bowed and left the room, leaving Ciel to silently berate himself.

_Damn it! Damn it all! Why?! I had the perfect opportunity to tell him! Why the hell didn't I say it?!_

In the back of his mind though, he knew why he didn't say it then. He didn't want to have to see Sebastian's face after he confessed. He didn't even want to be in the same room when he confessed. But what could he do?...

_A letter._

He pulled out a blank piece of paper and scribbled down five words, then signed his name at the bottom.

_I love you, Sebastian Michaelis. Signed, Ciel Phantomhive._

He nodded quietly to himself. It was simple, straight and to the point.

"Sebastian" he called. The demon was at his side in an instant.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Take this paper. Do not read it until I am asleep tonight. That is an order" he said quietly, folding the paper and passing it to the butler. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my lord"

A short pause.

"Might this have anything to do with your strange behavior?"

"Perhaps" Ciel admitted slowly.

"Very well. Dinner is in five minutes, my lord"

Sebastian left then, taking the paper with him. Ciel's heart started pounding again.

Now, he could only wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian was dressing Ciel in his nightgown. He could feel his master's heart pounding through his chest, but didn't say anything. When he finished, he removed the eyepatch that hid their mark before Ciel laid down. Sebastian tucked him in and started for the door.

"Goodnight my lord"

Ciel was hesitant. He didn't want Sebastian to leave. He knew that as soon as he set foot outside the room, Sebastian would read the note.

"Sebastian. Stay by my side until I fall asleep" he said, managing just barely to keep his voice from wavering.

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian turned and stood by Ciel's side.

To Ciel's horror though, the butler also pulled out the note.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" he cried in a panic, shooting up into a sitting position.

"Reading the note you gave me. You said to to read it once you were in bed" Sebastian replied.

"No! I only wrote it so I wouldn't have to be in the same room when you found out!" Ciel blurted. Sebastian blinked. Ciel realized what he'd said and blushed intensely, looking away from his demonic butler.

"Found out what?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Never mind. The point is, I want you to read that outside the room. I don't want to see your face when you read it"

"Then can't I just turn away?" Sebastian asked teasingly. Ciel shook his head.

"N-no! You have to read it outside the room!" he said, panicking. After a brief moment of silence, he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Please Sebastian... Don't read it in front of me" he begged. Sebastian was stunned into silence for a moment.

"...Very well, young master" he agreed, tucking the note back into his pocket.

Ciel, relieved, laid down and tried to go to sleep.

He fell asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

The next morning he awoke to Sebastian opening the curtains. He kept his eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep, not wanting to face Sebastian.

"My lord, I know you're awake"

Ciel groaned and sat up, looking away from his butler.

"Did you read the note?"

"Of course"

Ciel waited for Sebastian to say more, but was met with silence.

"Do you have anything to say?" he finally asked. He felt a gloved hand cup his chin, pulling his face to look at the one he loved so dearly.

"I have six words" he said, and leaned down to whisper in his ear,

"I love you too, Ciel Phantomhive"

Ciel gulped at the feeling of Sebastian's breath on his ear, shivering slightly. Sebastian smirked as he noticed this and brought their lips together in a tender, loving kiss.


End file.
